Fiskkakans detektivbyrå
by SUFF
Summary: Mord på mord... Ska Tsunade och hennes undersåtar lyckas lösa gåtan innan lunchrasten?


**Disaclaimer:**

Suff äger inte Naruto och deras karaktärer, även om vi är bortgifta med majoriteten av alla ninjas där.

**Notes:**

Den här är skriven av Seren och en aning Kaz, akta er så att våran randomohet inte smittar av sig! Vi är de första att utnyttja SUFFS användare på fanfiction... Massa coola snubbepoäng till oss! XD

* * *

Tsunade hade sin typiska detektivhatt djupt nerdragen i pannan och vilade hakan på händerna, samtidigt som hon blickade ut över dem som samlats i hennes väldigt trånga utrymme som kallades kontor.

"Det här fallet är mitt!! BELIEVE IT!" skrek Naruto och pekade rakt på den fina fiskskålen och den väldigt chockade fisken inuti den, som helt uppenbart inte var van vid att folk pekade på den. Tsunade muttrade:

"Naruto, det är inte fisken som är fallet"

Naruto fortsatte skrika:

"Nä jag vet, det är fiskaskålen…. BELIEVE IT!" Denna kommentar resulterade att han fick ett hårt slag i huvudet av Sakura.

"Idiot" och på detta kunde bara resten av de församlade instämma i.

"Vi återgår till ämnet", sade Tsunade suckande och fortsatte. "Vi har ett mord att reda ut." Sade hon med sin mest dramatiska röst medan hatten skuggade för hennes ansikte.

"BELIEVE IT" Ropade Naruto vilket slutade med att Shizune tryckte in Tonton i hans mun.

"Och där dog stämningen… How troublesome" mumlade Shikamaru.

Ett par kvarter bort, i den mörka slummen, satt den ondskefulla detektivbyrån och smidde planer. Dessvärre fanns det inga medlemmar, och det är väldigt tråkigt i längden att sitta och lyssna på väggarnas prat om utrymningskyltar, så vi hoppar vidare.

På mordplatsen låg logiskt nog mordoffret. Sasuke hade förtjänat sitt öde tyckte, mördaren och många, många andra. Denna dag skulle komma att kallas Den Stora Befrielsedagen, och alla Anti-Sasukeister var lediga från sina skolor för att fira med tårta och glass (och glittriga serpentiner, vad trodde du?).

Sakura (som egentligen inte finns i något av gängen dvs, det goda detektiverna och de onda, åklagare, offer, vittne, tjallare eller de skyldiga) hoppade ner från Kakashis rygg som egentligen inte hade där att göra heller.

"SASUKE!" skrek Naruto och slängde sig över honom, vilket alla andra gjorde också och de blev en stor böghög.

"Te he he he" lät ett skratt väldigt likt Mishas från Pita Ten, med det är en annan historia så vi totalignorerar det och går direkt på frågan. Vem var det som skrattade så likt Misha som inte följde de andras exempel och slängde sig på böghögen??

Temari gick förbi böghögen med ett ondskefullt leende på läpparna och Kankuros docka i en säck på ryggen. Den sprattlade mystiskt.

Ännu en gång skrattade Anti-Sasukeisten Temari sådär som Misha. Dockan försökte också skratta, men misslyckades fatalt.

Hursomhelst reste sig folk från den numera mosade Sasuke och borstade av smutsen från sina kläder.

"En död jäkel, låt oss fira" Kabuto log glatt och fick majoriteten av allas blickar på sig.

"Vad gör du här.. how troublesome" suckade Shikamaru.

"Precis, du har ingen uppgift i den här historien, BELIVE IT!" skrek Naruto medan han fick en blick från Kakashi som sa; 'Bra-gjort-du-lyckades-upptäcka-det-oupptäckbara!'

"Jag dödade inte Sasuke!" försvarade sig Kabuto.

"Jag vet, och alltså har du ingen anledning att vara här! BELIVE IT" Samtidigt börjar författaren till den här mysko röran att peta bort knapparna på tangentbordet så att det inte går att forma ordet 'Believe it' längre.

"Vet du inte det?" Kabutos röst blev plötsligt gravallvarlig. "Jag är en tjallare, det är inte du MWAHAHAHA!!" Detta uttalande skapade tre nya personer i den här historien. Bakom Kabuto dök Hinata, Gai och Kankuros docka ut.

"Det där är ingen person!" utbrast Sakura och blängde argt på författarna som skrattade nervöst.

Dockan som uppenbarligen hade tappat talförmågan, (Som den aldrig hade haft, men för att skapa lite stämning så låtsas vi det)

"Sa-sa……. Sa-sa..s…sa-s….sas…uke……" stammade Hinata medan ingen hade en aning om vad hon försökte säga. Kankuros docka försvann plötsligt spårlöst, även om det inte egentligen inte var fallet, eftersom den bara blev mosad av en ny random karaktär med coolt hår.

"Mobba inte Kankuros docka!" skrek Jiraiya from sin tron på Gambuntas huvud.

"du är" började Kakashi.

"Tjallarnas ledare!" utbrast Kabuto och slängde sig ner på alla fyra och började buga hysteriskt.

"Kankuros docka har förrått honom, och gått med i tjallarnas fackförening, även känd som GLOMP!

Alla karaktärer som hade existerat från början i historien stirrade på dem nykomna.

"Kankuros docka har något viktigt att säga" medan alla odöda personer väntade på att dockan skulle göra sitt uttalande som aldrig kom, begicks ett nytt mord, vilket skulle bli det tredje, och om du nu tror att du som läsare har missat det andra mordet och måste lusläsa berättelsen till stället du hoppade över när den här historien blev för random har du fel.

Det är bara vi författare som försov oss och inte kunde sticka in skylten som skulle dyka upp i det nedre vänstra hörnet av tangentbordet, men det har verkligen begåtts tre mord.

Summan av kardemumman är att författarna fick en enorm bomb i julklapp av Naruto som tyckte att vi tog upp för mycket plats i historien för att vara författare, som alla vet egentligen inte ska dyka upp här.

Jiraiya verkade bli mer och mer irriterad tills han tog fram vattenslangen och spolade bort Kankuros docka från historien.

"Vad jag skulle säga är att han där…" pekar på Gai. "…Dödade Sasuke med sin 'nice-guy-pose' som alla vet inte är så 'nice'" Vid dessa ord kutade Naruto fram till Gai och drog honom hårt i håret.

"Jag ska arrestera dig och alla ska erkänna vilken bra detektiv jag är, BELIVE IT!" flinade Naruto skadeglatt innan Gai försvann i en rök puff.

"NOOO WAAAAAY!!! Han försvann BELIVE IT!" sa en ledsen Naruto innan han kollapsade gråtandes på marken.

Kabuto skrattade moget åt Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, jag tror inte att du har tid att gråta… läsarna vill veta vem som blev dödade i det andra mordet"

"Är en till död?" Tsunade kom springande från ingenstans.

"NARUTOOOOO!" skrek hon argt.

"Tsunade-obaachan? YAY BELIVE IT" skrek Naruto chockerat.

"Jag är mycket besviken på er alla, om ytterligare en är död"

"Tsunade-sama.. vi vet vem den skyldiga är" sa Kakashi leende.

"BELIVIE IT!" Nickade Naruto viktigt.

"Gai är kapabel att döda med sin 'nice-guy-pose" konstaterade Sakura.

"How troublesome" suckade Shikamaru.

"GAI!" Skrek Tsunade med an sådan kraft att träden skakade och marken skälvde. Och ur trädet trillade ytterligare ett lik.

"Ett ytterst tråkigt slut för en sådan vacker flicka" sa Jiraiya sorgset om TenTen.

"Ero-sensei, vad vet du om det här? (BELIVE IT)" frågade Naruto sakta innan han fick ytterligare ett slag i huvudet.

"I den här berättelsen är jag en tjallare din idiot!" skrek Jiraiya innan han harklade sig och tog till orda.

"Hon tog självmord när hon såg att någon hade kopierat hennes stil" alla tog ett djupt andetag och lät väldigt chockade, och Shikamaru som hade ett ovanligt högt IQ för att se ut som en ananas tänkte igenom allt. 'TenTen saker på huvudet, saker på huvudet tofsar, tofsar Temari'

"AHA! That's it.. How troublesome" skrek han och for upp vilket var väldigt o-shikamaru-aktigt.

"Huh?" sa alla andra.

"TEMARI!!... How troublesome" skrek Shikamaru.

"Are are, jag tror att jag är påkommen" fnittrade Temari uppifrån ett träd. "Men hon begick självmord så att ni har inget att säga till om" Innan någon annan han reagera hade Temari tagit fram sin enorma solfjäder och avfyrat en enorm vind mot detektiverna och tjallarna som blåsta iväg till en avlägsen ö, som självklart låg i bermudatrianglen, för som alla vet är det stället där alla avlägsna öar är.

Naruto var självklart den första att kvickna till.

"I DID SURVIVE! BELIVIE IT" Skrek han allt vad han kunde och med sådan otrolig kraft att jorden hoppade ur sin omloppsbana och Naruto räddade världen tack vara ett sätta stopp för växthuseffekten. Istället började det bli jäkligt kallt. Plötsligt fick alla syn på Kankuro som satt och grät(!?) vid en snögubbe.

"Temari har dödat någon.. och jag är lika hemskt själv" grät han, och Shikamaru som bekant har ett onaturligt högt IQ frågade:

"Har du dödat någon Kankuro-kun? If that's the case it's really troublesome"

"AHA!!! Alla som heter Sabaku No i efternamn är ondskefulla.. BELIVIEIT!" flinade Naruto elakt och kände sig smart.

"Narutoooooo" sa Tsunade. "du vet väl att Gaara är våran superhemliga åklagare?" (Han täpper till försvarets munnar med sand, och eftersom de åklagade inte har något att säga.. så ja…(This my friends is the secret to succes..) Innan Naruto hann svara hade Sakura gett honom ännu en smäll, och trots att personen heter Naruto och har en super orange dräkt så finns det även en gräns för hur mycket stryk han tål, så han svimmade helt enkelt av. (BELIVIE IT!.')

"Jag stack hål på Chouji med min giftnål.. han var typ en ballong.. det sa psssssss…. Sen var Chouji borta" sa Kankuro som fortfarande var chockad efter att ha sett en hundrameter lång snubbe krympa med ett högt 'psssss' ljud innan han försvann helt.

"How troublesome" sa Shikamaru åt Sakura som sände flaskpost till åklagarna.

"Hursomhelst.. vi har ett problem som kvarstår" log Kakashi.

"Vad då då?" suckade Tsunade uppgivet.

"Hur kommer vi från den här ön?"

"Det går inte, BELIVIE IT!" skrek Naruto samtidigt som han petade på en osynlig barriär. Naruto som egentligen skulle varit avsvimmad överlevde tydligen en attack till, och författaren fick för övrigt inga pluspoäng för sin uträkning om exakt hur många träffar som behövdes innan Naruto dör.

"Då tycker jag att vi ska ha fest!" flinade Jiraiya och gned sina händer, skrattade ondskefullt och slängde blickar på Tsunade och Sakura. Men till sin förfäran upptäckte han att alla runt omkring honom sov.

"Nehe… och jag i min makt av tjallare skulle belöna dem med att berätta om den superhemliga-utgången-som-inte-ens-jag-har-sett-men-vet-var-den-finns-och-ska-fly-genom-den-nu." och med dem orden lämnade Jiraiya de sovande detektiverna, samt sin undersåte Kabuto som var tvingades att leva resten av sitt liv med mardrömmar om orden/meningarna 'BELIVIE IT!' samt 'How troublesome'.

Som sagt… ytterligare en normal och vanlig dag ur Fiskkakans Detektivbyrå.

The end… BELIVIE IT!!!

* * *

Kommentera...otherwise... sänder vi fillersna på er!! 


End file.
